


Doctor Who: A lonely life

by Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childhood, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Growing Up, Love, Two Shot, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 07:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16827970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986/pseuds/Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986
Summary: By a single wish, which she may not have meant, she will have to stay in a beautiful, if lonely, place for many years to come. Only when she is grown, she leaves him ...... and returns many years later.





	1. Chapter 1 - Enchanted Lake

**Author's Note:**

> This time even a two-shot.
> 
> As always, reviews and kudos are welcome, but they are left to everyone's free choice.
> 
> Have fun while reading. :-)

Doctor Who © by BBC Worldwide.

Doctor Who: A lonely life

Chapter 1 - Enchanted Lake 

[link href = "https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=AjVeTkuEZPw"] https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=AjVeTkuEZPw [/ link]  
AU - This time probably in a somewhat unusual way.

1992

She had been hiding here, just because she did not want to be found, and hoped that the others would go and soon forget her. She heard the calls for her name, heard the footsteps coming closer and away.

Here she would live in the future. She did not want anyone at home anyway, the way she heard her father talk. And this trip with her kindergarten group came just right.

Well, she was six years old, she was fine on her own. Here was everything she needed to survive. Water flowed here in masses and the trees bore many fruits. Every now and then she could catch a fish. Yes, it would be great here.

Unfortunately, the others found them anyway and it had been such a good hiding place. Her group leader glared at her, but Clara Oswin Oswald was not one to be easily intimidated.  
She would stay here, no matter how.

She wished it with all her heart, because her parents did not want her anymore.  
„I'm glad Clara will finally go to school“, had been her father's words. And if that did not mean that her parents wanted to get rid of her, then what?

She was suddenly held back by an invisible wall. She tried again, but fell back. The others moved away, shouting for them, but it seemed to be swallowed up by the place.

„I just fulfill your wish, little Clara“, came an unfamiliar voice, „you have wished to be here for the rest of your life, now you will too.“

„Let me go, it was stupid what I said.“  
„I can not, you're trapped here until you reach adulthood.“

And suddenly, this place did not feel as beautiful as it had originally thought.

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~

Meanwhile, the six-year-old girl had become a ten-year-old and she still lived in this place. The stranger, whose appearance she had never known before, had provided her with everything in all these years. He had even built a wooden hut for her, at night, while she was sleeping, because he simply did not want to show it to her. He gave her everything she needed, but what did she do if the golden cage just did not let her go?

„It will rain tomorrow“, as always his voice sounded out of nowhere.  
„You should spend the time in the house. I brought you games last night so you will not get bored.“

She did not answer, she had talked to him years ago, kept asking him to go home, but his answer had been every time he could not, no matter how much he wanted it. He was trapped here. And even though she herself was getting older, that would change as soon as she grew up. But he had never told her that.

A mistake had left him stranded a few years ago, a single mistake he did not even know what he had done wrong.

Since then he has been here for 15 long years already and in all these years he wanted nothing more than that he had a little company.  
Was it a mistake to just keep a little girl here anyway? Yes, but he could not let her go if the price was for him to be lonely again.

He grinned a bit, at least they could have given him his guitar.

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~

Not only was Clara getting older, she was getting more and more beautiful.  
He was aware that he should not think so, but the little girl had become an adult woman and soon the moment would come when she would decide to leave this place and she would do it, he was sure of that ,

Have really passed so many years? The stranger had told her that time in this place was of no importance, yet Clara sometimes wished that she had had a calendar over the years. But she had never dared to ask him about it, and if he did, he would never have allowed her.

„I'm an adult now, so let me go. I do not care who or what you are, I just want to get away.“

Suddenly she felt someone put his hands on her back and push her forward.  
„What is the?“  
„I'll help you escape from this place.“

He was really behind her, not just his voice, but when she wanted to look up to see what he looked like, he stopped her.  
„It would be better that way. Besides, you could get quite a shock if you saw me.“  
„Why? Do you really have about four arms and a hand of it is an ax that wants to kill me?“

He laughed, the first time she had known him, he laughed and liked it. Why has not he done this much sooner? She did not get a chance to ask more questions as he suddenly picked her up, but covered her eyes so she would not even think about looking at him.

„What will that be, if I may ask?“  
„I'll take you to the exit, the way you have to find yourself.“  
Clara asked him if he could not come with her, but he said no and explained once more that he was trapped here. Somehow she felt sorry for him, but she did not want that. She did not want to like him, but he had done everything to make her feel well. He even gave her lessons, even when he was behind a cover.  
„Are you a teacher“, She had asked him one day and he answered the then seven-year-old girl that he was one.

„So, if I go, will you be alone again?“  
„It looks like it, but do not worry, I'll keep doing well. You should, however, home as soon as possible, your family is still very worried about you.“

Clara swallowed. Her family ... Even if it sounded nasty, there were moments when she had completely forgotten her parents and her Gran. Could she have been happy here despite the circumstances?

Without knowing what she was doing, she suddenly turned in his arms, he had let her down and hugged him.  
„Thank you, you have been a nice kidnapper.“  
„No, Clara, just your desire to be here, away from your family, made sure you had to live here all these years. Now go home, please.“

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~

Clara Oswald arrived at her parents' house at the age of 21, who at first did not believe her daughter was alive in front of them. It was not until Clara had told them something of the past that only she knew alone that they believed her.

But she never talked about what happened.

It should take many years before she will see him again ....

And she remembered all the moments that made up a lot of her life ...

... on the enchanted lake.

******************


	2. Chapter 2 - Fairytale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the sequel.
> 
> I hope you like it as much as the previous one (which of course is not a must).
> 
> Have fun while reading.

[link href = "https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=zsUf4V-DbXY"] https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=zsUf4V-DbXY [/ link]

Chapter 2 - Fairytale

Continuation to Enchanted Lake.

„Ten years have passed“, the spirit of the water spoke to him.  
„I know, but how can I do something about it? I could hardly have kept her trapped in this place.“

Voices were heard. He looked in the direction from which they came and did not want to believe his eyes. No, she could not be back. Not after all these years.

„Clara, we went here because you thought there was something very special here ... Somebody special, but here's nothing out of the woods. No lake and no wooden hut.“

She looked at her father. The hut was right in front of them. How could he not see her?

„Are you there? Are you still in this place or have you let go? Have I waited too long? Please, an answer, please.“

Silence, only the wind was heard.

„Please, leave me to her, spirit of the water. I've long since regretted my words of that time.“  
„It does not matter who insults the spirit of the water, it is eternally bound to this place.“  
„And what about Clara? She never offended this place; on the contrary, at that time she wanted to stay. You just kept it and I could not do anything else than make it as good as possible.“

He went so far, until the invisible barrier stopped him. From here he could see that she and her father were going to leave.  
„Clara!“, He called her name, but she did not seem to hear him. But he did not want her to leave, not once again. So he tried everything to escape from this place. Again and again he called her name, pounding his fists against ... Against a wall that was now made of glass? How could that be suddenly? He did not care, nor did he care that his hands bled as the glass broke. He just wanted to get away.

„Clara“, her dad said, „we have to go. Nobody here is really far and wide. Come on, before the others worry.“

She looked back to the place. Was her father right? Did she just dream all this? No, if no one had cared for her, she would have died then.

The blood ran down his hands, but it did not interest him. He just wanted to go to her. And no matter how much it will surprise her and he had to overcome himself, he could not help it.

She had no time to react when she suddenly fell backwards and a man landed on her. Actually, he just wanted to hug her, but he was probably a little too eager and so she lands on her back and he just on her. But instead of bouncing back and helping her up, he lay there, burying his face in her shoulder. Actually, he did not like hugs, but here he could do it for hours.

„Clara, my Clara“, he breathed, „My Impossible Girl“, he repeated the words several times.  
„Could you please go down from me please. You are really heavy.“  
He jumped to his feet, pulled her with him and then entangled her in a tender kiss, which was unfortunately too short.  
„I'm so glad you're here, Clara. I love you, I really love you since you left.“  
„Your hands, why are they bleeding?“  
"We can talk about that later. First we should get out of here. "  
The spirit of the water followed him. He was not cruel, not angry. He was just lonely. He was forbidden to speak with the other spirits. He was just alone and wanted someone as a friend. But now, he knew, he could not keep the man he had not let go for years. So he let him go with a heavy heart. And the spirit of the water would be lonely again.

„Ouch! Can not you be more careful?“  
„If you want to use your hands again later, you should not complain.“  
He closed his eyes and waited until the burning stopped, then noticed that it stopped and joined his hands. When she was done, she slipped away from him and took a little distance.

„So my daughter did not lie.“  
„No, I'm real, not a fantasy.“  
„And how old are you?“  
„The last few years I've been 55 years all the time, the place has not made me age. Clara, on the other hand, has grown up, as you see, Mr. Oswald.“  
„Whatever. We will drop you off in the city, how it goes on, you have to know yourself. Clara, I can not let you continue to spend time with him.“

His daughter shook her head.  
„Dad, you have not got that.“  
„He is older than me. Do you really want people to talk when they see you on the street?“  
„Stop!“, She called as they reached a station, „I will ... we will not come back with you.“  
Her father drove on, so she opened the door herself, pulled him with her and landed them together on the pavement n. It was painful, but it was bearable. She pulled him with him into the station interior.

„Two tickets to London, please.“  
„You seem to be in a hurry. Your dad, on the other hand, looks very calm.“  
„My father will be here soon if you do not hurry.“  
„Clara, you should...“  
She ignored him and she was handed two tickets. The train to London would be leaving in an hour. Now they could only hope that her father really did not think of coming here.

„You just ... Clara, you could have been hurt.“  
„I wanted to get away from my dad right now. He really made sure I would never see you again.“

He pulled her close and buried his face in her hair, breathing in and out several times.  
„Even if he did, I would have done anything to find out where you live, where you live. Even if it had taken a while, at some point I would have stood at your door.“

She looked up at him before snuggling up against his chest and closing her eyes. She listened ... And then paused. At the time, when she first heard it, she dismissed it as a fancy. But now she heard it again. That double heartbeat that seemed reassuring.

„You are not human, are you?“

What they had was not just a fairytale.

The End.

*****************

I hope you enjoyed the sequel.

He was able to escape in any case and the future with Clara is nothing in the way.

The spirit of the water really was not evil, just lonely. When the doctor visited this place many years ago, it was not an insult that kept him there in truth, but, as already mentioned, loneliness.  
Because only children can see this place and adults, whose imagination is very strong.

Besides, I love everything that has to do with the water. Hence also that the spirit of water is in truth a peaceful being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... people, I still have a lot in mind for the two of them. (Even two and please do not condemn me for it, Copaldi-Stories [however, nothing with infidelity].) Sometimes I really wonder why I have so much imagination.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it and we will read each other again in the next story. :-)

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow there will be the sequel, which then plays a few years later.


End file.
